


Day 18 : Eggnog

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Crack, Drunk Tony, Drunken Shenanigans, Eggnog, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony's drunk. Poor Tony....





	Day 18 : Eggnog

“Tony, You’re  _ smashed _ .”

 

“An’ mashed, li’ a tater, ri’ ‘robie?”

 

“McGee, what the hell happened?” 

 

“Er, boss, I think Abby spiked Ducky’s eggnog again,”

 

“Nah’, was mi’ ‘allerd, ‘robie, ap-arp- apern’- uh, sh’ ‘aid ‘igolos nee’ tah ‘oosin up, an’ ‘a f’ll soooo.. ‘Oos ‘oss, li’, ‘ne a’ tho’ car’ ‘low up ‘udes, wi’ th’ a’ms an’ shi’. Yer hair ‘inda ‘minds ‘e a’ ‘em ‘oss….”

 

“Aw hell, DiNozzo,”

 

“S’rry ‘oss..”

 

“He’s going to have a migraine tomorrow morning, Boss.”

 

“Oh yeah, It’s gonna’ be hell.”

 

“Li’ ‘at ‘ovie, uh… th’ ‘angover. On’y, ‘am no’ ona’ ‘av a-a ‘aby or a- a uh, um, ‘onkey, or ‘as tha’ a uhm.. ‘Nother ‘ovie…” 

 

“Oh dear, I see mother has gotten to the eggnog again, Jethro.”

 

“Ya’ think, Duck?”

 

“Poor Anthony, I think mother mixed quite a few of my finest drinks this time, Anthony will have a nasty morning Jethro. I would take him home, If I were you…”

 

“I think yer right, Duck, C’mon DiNozzo, up ya’ get,”

 

“Ya’ ‘ook ‘ike a-ah ‘omthing ‘ith a ‘ace, an’ a ‘ose, ‘oss…”

 

“Say ‘night ta’ Ducky, DiNozzo.”

 

“‘Ight ‘ta ‘cky ‘ozzo”

 

“Good enough.”


End file.
